1 aniversário de casamento de jake e Nessie
by Alice Sophie
Summary: Será que o Jake esqueceu mesmo o aniversário de casamento deles? A Nessie não vai deixar isso barato! Só lendo pra conferir!
1. Chapter 1

ANIVERSÁRIO DE CASAMENTO DE JAKE E NESSIE.

Essa fic eh bem miúda! Mas eu tive essa idéia quando estava escrevendo 'Je**ssie**' espero que gostem!

Infelismente :TODOS OS PERSONAGENS USADOS NESSA FIC NÃO SÃO MEUS E SIM DE SANTA STEPH!

( PS: Nessie e Bella já estão totalmente desenvolvida ok?, EU ESTOU COLOCANDO ESSA FIC SEM MINHA BETA SABER! AFF vou levar bronca!espero que gostem, eu acho que essa história é umas das meis fofas que estou escrevendo, por isso a postei logo, ou seja, MUITAS reviews por favor!vou logo avisando, só vai ter lemon no final! bjs e enjoy!)

CAPÍTULO 1

-bom dia, amor!- um homem moreno, lindo e sensual, mas conhecido como meu marido estava me apertando contra seu peito. Estávamos deitados em nossa cama encarando a floresta vívida que estava avista na janela em frente à cama.

-bom dia!- eu disse beijando seu peito nu. Levantei em um pulo lembrando que dia era hoje e comecei a saltitar. -hoje é um super dia!- eu disse indo até o closet e procurando melhor roupa que pudesse representar esse maravilhoso dia.

-é.?- Jacob perguntou me seguido. OQUÊ? ELE SE ESQUECEU? Vou fingir que não escutei, ele só pode estar brincando. Coloquei minha roupa rapidamente e saí do nosso quarto indo disparada pra cozinha.Já me acostumei com essa casa,ela era do tamanho certo, e era decorada com as cores de Jacob e da minha pele era perfeita e compacta , é claro que foi idéia de tia Alice me dar uma casa de presente de casamento, tinha sala, uma big suíte, um quarto, cozinha ENORME pra variar, um pequeno escritório, uma varanda que rodeava toda a casa e uma espécie de farol que Jacob construiu pra mim quando fizemos um mês de casados, para que eu tivesse 'o mundo todo aos meus pés' eu achei lindo.

-então, o que vai fazer hoje ? –eu perguntei curiosa. Eu já estava nervosa.

-não sei , acho que vou até a casa de sam ver como estão as coisas.-ele disse enquanto fazia um sanduí estava com tanta raiva que só fiz o meu, eu sempre faço o dele e ele nem ligou – rhh – eu rosnei , mas não baixo o suficiente.

-tudo bem, nessie?-ele perguntou com a boca cheia de presunto.

-tudo ÓTIMO!-eu levantei deixando meu café encima da mesa.

-aonde você vai ?- eu estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ele me segurou.

-vou até a casa dos meu avós , tem algum problema? – eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

-não nenhum. – ele disse e me puxou total mente pra ele me prendendo em seu abraço – eu só queria meu beijo de despedida. – ele disse e me beijou ternamente. Ta vendo só por que eu me derreto toda?rhh as vezes é uma droga essa coisa de imprinting porque quando você beija seu marido, instantaneamente esquece o que ele fez de errado. Aí só lembra depois que ele já saiu. Respirei fundo porque o que eu iria fazer agora me causaria muita dor física.

-tchau!- o empurrei pra trás e saí em disparada a casa dos meu avós. Não era tão longe. Minha casa era exatamente onde era a divisão de terras quileute e cullen (que não existe mais por causa do casamento de uma híbrida e um transmorfo , se é que me entende, agora é tudo de todo mundo a união faz a força!).agora que já estou completa não envelhecerei mais minha força aumentou consideravelmente, eu não corro como meus pais mas corro 10 vezes mais que um humano enquanto meus familiares e marido correm 90 vezes a velocidade de um carro potente. Mas eu já me conformei .

Quando cheguei ao quintal dos fundos algo me atingiu com força me derrubando no chão, mas não me machucou.

-NESSIE! – tio emmett disse me repreendendo.

- oquê? –eu perguntei me levantando e limpando minha camiseta branca ,que graças ao bom deus não sujou.

-você espantou o passarinho! – ele disse emburrando a cara e caminhando comigo até a casa.

- não, você espantou o passarinho, você é um predador , lembra? – eu disse o óbvio.

-eu sei ,mas a culpa é sua , ele estava só a um km de distancia.- ele disse se jogando no sofá

-EMMETT! Deixe de ser idiota você sabe que nunca vai poder ter um passarinho seu bocó!- tia Rose disse dando um tapa na nuca dele .ela me deu um beijo na testa e sentou ao lado dele.

-mas porque?- ele perguntou como uma criança que quer ir num brinquedo acima e sua faixa etária.

-você matou o coelho, o cachorro, o papagaio, o esquilo, o ouriço, o gato , o porquinho da índia...- meu pai dizia enquanto descia as escadas com minha mãe.

-eu sei , mas esse eu não ia comer! –ele disse cruzando os braços em seu pais me deram um beijo na testa e depois Papai se sentou na poltrona e mamãe se sentou no colo dele.

-cadê tia Alice?- perguntei, eu precisava saber o que fazer.

-NÃO SEI – todos disseram em uníssono.

-e tio jasper?

-caçando com seus avós. - minha mãe respondeu. _Mãe, preciso conversar._Coloquei na mente dela. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e se levantou.

-vamos até meu quarto Renesmee?

-claro – eu disse e ela me estendeu a mão e subimos as escadas. Minha mãe deu um sorriso e eu ouvi meu pai reclamar lá em baixo.

-Bella, não tem graça! – assim que fechamos a porta eu me joguei em sua cama.

-ELE ESQUECEU! – era quase um grito. Como eu havia notado agora pouco com certeza minha mãe nos envolveu com seu escudo, por isso meu pai reclamou. Então eu podia desabafar e pensar no que eu quisesse.

-minha filha calma, ele deve ter um bom motivo pra isso!- minha mãe disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

-mas..mas..se fosse o nosso aniversário de 20 anos de casamento por exemplo aí tudo bem ele podia diser que ta ficando velho ou algo do tipo , mas é o nosso PRIMEIRO aniversário!-eu disse, meus olhos se enchiam de água.

-shh..- minha mãe disse me puxando para seu peito, me embalando.

-vamos sair, eu preciso me distrair, se ele não lembrou eu também não vou me lembrar!

-Sua tia Rose vai fazer compras daqui a pouco e com certeza vou junto, porque Alice está caçando e ela não gosta de ir sozinha. Você gostaria de ir conosco?

-Claro!- Eu disse pulando da cama, eu ainda estava triste, mas se ele vai ignorar o nosso aniversário eu também posso.

Eu e minha mãe descemos as escadas e não havia mas ninguém na sala.

-sala de jantar.-minha mãe disse vendo minha cara de interrogação. Quando chegamos lá tio Emmet estava jogando xadrez com meu pai. Era divertido vê-los jogar porque meu pai lia a mente do meu tio e meu tio por sua vez o deixava furioso.

-Você está roubando!- meu pai disse começando a se irritar.

-num to não!- meu tio disse com cara de ofendido.

-você ta mudando de idéia toda hora! Se decida ou pare de jogar!- enquanto meu pai reclamava (o que durou meio segundo) tio Emm jogou e meu pai não viu.

-rrrrh.- meu pai rosnou e se levantou.- o jogo acabou!

-fala sério Edinho,vamos jogar!- tio emm disse brincando.

-não!- meu pai gritou indo em direção a sala.

-vamos?- tia Rose disse chegando na sala de jantar.

-vamos!- eu e minha mãe dissemos em uníssono e fomos em direção a garagem.

-tchau meninas!- meu tio e meu pai disseram enquanto íamos em direção a garagem.

A ida até Port Angeles não foi demorada, nós resolvemos ficar por perto de casa porque nos não íamos renovar o armário, nós simplesmente íamos comprar para passar o tempo e para alguma coisa que tia Rose não quis me contar mas não me importei.

-que tal esse?- minha tia disse me mostrando a lingerie branca que vinha com um par de luvas da mesma cor até na altura do cotovelo e uma liga branca com babadinho um coraçãozinho na frente.

-eu gostei!- eu disse e o agarrei. Eu o usaria na minha comemoração particular com Jake, se ele se lembrasse. Eu já estava cheia de roupas na mão quando minha tia me chamou para passar as roupas no caixa. Depois que saímos dessa loja entramos em outra ,depois em outra..e assim foi até o começo da tarde. Resolvemos voltar pra casa. Antes passamos em um drive-tru e eu comprei um big lanche. Eu havia caçado ontem mas o estresse me deixou com fome. Quando chegamos na casa jake estava na varanda com seth e quil. Ele estava sentado, mas quando me viu saindo do carro, estava do meu lado em um minuto.

-oi, amor!- ele disse me ajudando a sair do carro. A raiva voltou e lá estava eu, estressada de novo. Ele tentou me dar um beijo mas eu desviei meu rosto e me abaixei para pegar as bolsas no carro.

-oi! – eu disse sorrindo inocentemente e jogando todas as sacolas lotadas de roupa encima dele, depois entrei correndo pra sala.

-TIA ALICE! TIO JASPER! – eu gritei correndo até eles. Os abracei forte.

_Tio jasper preciso parecer NÃO decepcionada esta noite, será que você pode me dá uma força? Pelo menos enquanto eu estiver aqui na casa._ Ele olhou pra mim e assentiu. _Tia Alice, preciso de ajuda! Jacob esqueceu o dia do nosso casamento e eu quero MATAR ele!-_tia Alice me olhou com um olhar sapeca e sorriu.

-vem comigo!- ela me puxou escada acima até seu quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Oii povooo!,ninguém deixou uma review pra mim, mas não estou triste, eu amo esta fic mesmo que ela não mereça reviews! Mas por favor deixem reviews!eu preciso saber oquê vocês acham!

Bjs e enjoy!

MELL

...Os personagens são da santa Steph!...

1° aniversário de casamento de jake e ness:

Capítulo 2

Tia Ficou me explicando sobre relacionamentos, reprodução animal, e que as pessoas nasciam do repolho ou algo do tipo.

Flashback on

-Não fique assim nessie, você será recompensada uma hora..pense positivo, os gnomos que nascem do repolho não comem repolho a vida toda! O perdoe e aproveite! os cachorros da raça pincher só ficam no cio uma vez ao ano, imagina se o jacob fosse dessa raça!

Flashback off

Depois disso me deu uma caixa vermelha e pediu pra eu abrir em casa. Ok, lá fui eu com a caixinha na mão, e jacob atrás de mim com as bolsas, ao invés de estarmos comemorando.

-Vou tomar um banho!- Eu disse e dei um beijo nele. Atravessando o quarto e Indo em direção ao banheiro, lembrei que a roupa estava com ele e voltei correndo – ME DÁ!- Eu disse puxando a sacola e correndo pro banheiro de novo.

-está tudo bem? Ele perguntou entrando em nosso quarto.

-sim!- eu gritei do banheiro. Agora eu estava ansiosa para tudo isso, mesmo que ele não tenha preparado nada, eu quero fazer isso por nós. Enquanto eu terminava o banho e colocava a roupa , lembrei do primeiro dia depois que voltamos da lua de mel. O ruin de voce se casar virgem é que quando você volta da lua de mel, TODO MUNDO,sabe o que você vez!

Flashback on

Renesmee! Que feio! Você sabia que fazer essas coisas com um lobo é crime!vou ligar pro controle de animais! Você não pode sair Trep-

-EMMETT! não fala assim, já não chega o quanto estou sofrendo!

-Rose, não enche! Eu sou o pai dela! Eu estou sofrendo mas que você!

-Edward, para, ela é casada agora! Ela pode fazer quantas vezes ela quiser, como nós!- minha mãe fez uma careta mas sorriu no final da frase.

-Eca mãe!dá um tempo!

-sua mãe tem razão, é por isso que serei seu ginecologista. Eu posso ser bisavô ! –ele sorriu

-você também vovô?- eu perguntei indignada.

-não só ele como eu também!

-tia Ali, por favor! se você se juntar a eles, só sobraram o tio jazz e a vovó!

- então faz o seguinte, transe na sua casa e ninguém vai reclamar!- ela disse me jogando uma chave dourada.

-ALICE!- meu pai disse colocando as mãos no rosto.é claro que eu estava roxa de enfiei o meu rosto no peito de jake enquanto ele ria da minha cara.

-faz o seguinte, nos primeiros dias façam sexo no carro, ou na floresta pra não quebrarem a casa! sua tia me fez construir aquilo com o Emmett em um dia, não que eu tenha me cansado, mas o emmett gosta de competir pra ver quem levanta uma parede primeiro. isso me irrita!- tio jazz disse entrando na sala


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

essa é a outra metade...

Part 2 do cap 2

-Ótimo, só sobrou minha avó!- eu disse grudada ao jake.

-não, não conte comigo, eu também acho que você deve fazer isso em outro lugar por uns meses. Vocês quebraram a cama do jake na primeira vez lembra?-eu vi pelo canto do olho, minha avó me olhando com um ar de seriedade. É, eu estava sozinha agora.

- vamos parar com este assunto por favor? Eu assisti parte da lua de mel deles, ver jacob apertando a minha filha NÃO é a melhor coisa do mundo! E vocês ainda me torturam com esses comentários!- meu pai disse indignado – JACOB! PARE DE PENSAR NISSO!- ele disse e jacob deu um pulo.

-me desculpe, foi você que tocou no assunto!- jake disse jogando as mãos pro alto.

Eu não precisei perguntar o que ele havia pensado, por que foi justamente o que causou uma segunda cama quebrada.

Flashback off

Depois daquela noite, em que voltei da lua de mel, eu era adulta, esposa e mulher, tudo por jake, tudo por causa do meu amor por ele, e o dele por mim. Eu obviamente notei como ele estava arrumado e perfumado hoje, espero que ele tenha realmente lembrado.

Então era a hora de mostrar que eu o amava mas do que antes, mas com um toque a mais.

POV Jacob

Estava tudo indo como planejado, ela pensa que eu esqueci, mas já está tudo arrumado, exatamente como Alice viu, agora que minha linda nessie está completa, alice pode nos ver, ela diz que são flashes contínuos como uma câmera fotográfica, mas está sendo ótimo, não sei se vai melhorar com o tempo mas, apenas os flashes estão de bom tamanho.

Agora que eu já havia arrumado o quarto, pego o champanhe, e jogado as pétalas de rosas pelo chão e cama, eu estava ansioso, ela já estava demorando quatro minutos, e eu estava quase quebrando a única porta que nos separava. Durante todo o dia em que passei preparando tudo, eu lembrei dos nossos primeiros dias de casados. Tudo passou tão rápido, que nem sentimos. Assim que voltamos da lua de mel, me senti mais à-vontade, era estranho pensar que agora eu era membro da família Cullen de alguma forma, mas por nessie eu faria qualquer coisa. Eles me trataram como um filho e irmão, até a Loira emburrada não briga comigo como antes. Agora é pior. Eu sorri pra mim mesmo quando ouvi seu coração acelerar, o som dos passos se aproximando da porta do banheiro fizeram meu coração acelerar também. A porta se abriu devagar e eu prendi minha respiração.

-Ness..- não consegui terminar de falar, eu estava processando a imagem. Minha esposa toda de branco em um conjunto que me deixou extremamente excitado. Um corpete com detalhes em pérolas, uma calcinha que tampava exatamente o que eu queria ver, luvas até os cotovelos e uma liga que eu arrebentaria com facilidade. Depois que analisei todo o corpo dela, a olhei nos olhos, e ela me encarou e sorriu, depois visualizou todo o quarto, e sorriu ainda mais.

-você não esqueceu..- ela sussurrou, com seus olhos brilhando. Eu levantei e fui até ela.

-eu nunca esqueceria o dia em que eu finalmente me tornei completo. - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e depois a beijei ternamente.


	4. Aviso

Bom, pra quem leu a fic e deixou review, e até pra quem não deixou, um aviso:

**Bom, como a autora tem um graaaaande problema com ansiedade e a beta tem procrastinação crônica (**é só procurar no Google que ele explica!**) essa fic foi postada sem betagem e nem uma mínima revisão.**

**Agora que estou tendo mais tempo e começando a me obrigar a ser mais organizada, contornando esse pequeno empecilho psicológico, essa fic será completamente revisada e repostada.**

**Ah, e terminada também!**

**Quem sabe com ela corrigida nós não recebemos mais reviews? *-* **

**Até qualquer dia (com o final de Aulas para Edward, Iron Lady, O Crime Perfeito e o novo chap de A Última Música) com mais chaps aqui e na fic que deu origem a essa: Jessie: O Casamento dos Meus Sonhos.**

**BJokas da Allie, porque a Mell está meio ocupada agora... (escrevendo!)**


End file.
